Dustin Jabroni
Dustin "Dusty" "Dustinator" "Justin" "Testy Dusty from Tusty" Jabroni, also known as Dustin, is a top professional Rocket League player, better known for his "airshots" in-game. Outside of gaming, Dustin is currently employed as an office bitch, with stripper clothes and everything. Dustin also shows a strong interest in memes. He claims he can type 95 words per minute. Early Life Dustin was born on September 6, 1997 in Mission Viejo, California. Not much is known about his early childhood other than he greatly enjoyed the arts and crafts and took a particular interest in plants and all that nature stuff. It would later prove to ruin his life. For the most part, Dustin lived a normal childhood. Drug Addiction On July 7, 2015, [http://dustinjabroni.wikia.com/wiki/Rocket_League Rocket League] was released on PC. A few days later, Dustin got his first taste, and he was hooked ever since. At first, none of his friends were concerned, in fact a few even played the game with him. But when they stopped, he continued. After 500 hours, his friends became concerned. After 1000 hours, he was a lost cause. He finally hit rock bottom after passing out from dehydration after playing for 83 hours straight. He recovered quickly, and realized he needed to go to rehab. It was this event that inspired him to make the 2004 album Memecovery. Discovering Memes The September 11 attacks (also referred to as 9/11) were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda on the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001. The attacks killed 2,996 people, injured over 6,000 others, and caused at least $10 billion in property and infrastructure damage and $3 trillion in total costs. Four passenger airliners operated by two major U.S. passenger air carriers (United Airlines and American Airlines)—all of which departed from airports on the northeastern United States bound for California—were hijacked by 19 al-Qaeda terrorists. Two of the planes, American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175, were crashed into the North and South towers, respectively, of the World Trade Center complex in New York City. Within an hour and 42 minutes, both 110-story towers collapsed, with debris and the resulting fires causing partial or complete collapse of all other buildings in the World Trade Center complex, including the 47-story 7 World Trade Center tower, as well as significant damage to ten other large surrounding structures. A third plane, American Airlines Flight 77, was crashed into the Pentagon (the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense) in Arlington County, Virginia, leading to a partial collapse of the building's western side. The fourth plane, United Airlines Flight 93, initially was steered toward Washington, D.C., but crashed into a field in Stonycreek Township near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, after its passengers tried to overcome the hijackers. It was the deadliest incident for firefighters and law enforcement officers in the history of the United States, with 343 and 72 killed respectively. Suspicion for the attack quickly fell on al-Qaeda. The United States responded to the attacks by launching the War on Terror and invading Afghanistan to depose the Taliban, which had harbored al-Qaeda. Many countries strengthened their anti-terrorism legislation and expanded the powers of law enforcement and intelligence agencies to prevent terrorist attacks. Although al-Qaeda's leader, Osama bin Laden, initially denied any involvement, in 2004 he claimed responsibility for the attacks. Al-Qaeda and bin Laden cited U.S. support of Israel, the presence of U.S. troops in Saudi Arabia, and sanctions against Iraq as motives. Having evaded capture for almost a decade, bin Laden was located and killed by SEAL Team Six of the U.S. military in May 2011. The destruction of the World Trade Center and nearby infrastructure caused serious damage to the economy of Lower Manhattan and had a significant effect on global markets, closing Wall Street until September 17 and the civilian airspace in the U.S. and Canada until September 13. Many closings, evacuations, and cancellations followed, out of respect or fear of further attacks. Cleanup of the World Trade Center site was completed in May 2002, and the Pentagon was repaired within a year. On November 18, 2006, construction of One World Trade Center began at the World Trade Center site. The building was officially opened on November 3, 2014. Numerous memorials have been constructed, including the National September 11 Memorial & Museum in New York City, the Pentagon Memorial in Arlington County, Virginia, and the Flight 93 National Memorial in a field in Stonycreek Township near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Drug Addiction, cont. Addicted to the dankest memes around, nothing less then the best for good old dusty. Dustiny 2, Dustins return to drugs. Dustin had been clean for months at this point, until he was reintroduced into the ever dangerous and addictive world of drugs. But no longer was this a return to Rocket League, something much more sinister awaited him this time. Destiny 2 was purchased by Dustin after he experienced a very adventurous and fruitful beta phase. Now you can find him wasting away most of his time in the game, while playing it is impossible to get him to stop to do anything else. Though his friends have urged him to get help and "stop being a faggot" he refused. Dustin's Inventions * The Money Desk * Dustin's Computer * Dolla Bill Umbrella * Oragami Lamp * That one boot he made for me that TRENTON STOLE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT Discography * Infinite² (1998) * Dustystyle (1999) * Still Killin (2001) * Memecovery (2004) * Prolapse (2006) * The Dustin Jabroni LP (2008) * The Dustin Jabroni LP 2 (2010)